<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“How to accidentally die, meet a shady ghost and become a half demon” A story by Logan Freud. by Just_Another_Weirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284719">“How to accidentally die, meet a shady ghost and become a half demon” A story by Logan Freud.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Weirdo/pseuds/Just_Another_Weirdo'>Just_Another_Weirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT of Angst, Angst, Bickering, Car Accidents, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Logan just dies and comes back to life thanks to Janus being the shadiest ghost ever, Ouija, Remus is smart, Temporary Character Death, but also fluff?, i don't know how to tag it either, injuries, look I don't know what this is, not really - Freeform, pianos playing by themselves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Weirdo/pseuds/Just_Another_Weirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can see me?” The kid asked.<br/>And before Logan could respond, he got hit by a car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why are you still here?”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“Move on, continue your business, however you wish to call it. Why haven’t you done that already?”<br/>“I can do that?” <br/>“Yes. Everyone does so. So just do it and leave me alone.” <br/>“I’m afraid I can’t.”<br/>“What do you mean you can’t? Everyone can!”<br/>“Well, if everyone can, why haven’t you moved on?”  <br/>“Almost everyone can. I can’t.” <br/>“Well, then, I suppose I’m in the same situation as you. I’m Logan Freud. And you?”<br/>The kid stared at his hand before shaking it. Logan noticed how his hands were dirty with blood and ashes. “Janus.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ghosts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be short. But it's not. So I'm splitting it on two and I'll post the second part whenever I finish it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It was a quiet Sunday morning. Logan had left a note for his parents on the kitchen counter, grabbed his keys, and left the house. He played some music in his headphones as he made his way to the location where he had agreed to meet the others. The street noise was something he’d rather not deal with this early in the morning.</p>
<p>He knew the way. He knew which crossroads were dangerous. He knew to be more aware of his surroundings. Logan wasn’t going to be completely deaf to the world. He knew what he was doing.</p>
<p>Logan spotted Virgil on the meeting point, just across the street. Early as always, he noted.</p>
<p>He was going to cross safely. He swore to himself over and over that he was going to do it. Wait for the speeding cars to pass and then cross.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t ignore the kid he spotted, standing in the middle of the road.</p>
<p>Without thinking twice, something Logan didn’t have the tendency to do, he started running. He moved to grab the kid’s arm and pull him away.</p>
<p>He passed right through him.</p>
<p>The kid stared at him, and Logan stared back.</p>
<p>“You can see me?” The kid asked.</p>
<p>And before Logan could respond, he got hit by a car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil cursed when he saw Logan run and just stop. In the middle of the road.</p>
<p>He screamed when he got hit.</p>
<p>He doesn’t remember much of what happened later. His legs moved for him, and someone called an ambulance.</p>
<p>The ambulance wasn’t fast enough.</p>
<p>Virgil’s memories started becoming more vivid after his parents got him home. He explained that they just wanted to meet and go have fun in the park. They just wanted to enjoy the swings and the slide without being looked at weird by the little kid’s mothers.</p>
<p>He stayed in his room for the rest of the day. His friends called. He ignored every one of those calls.</p>
<p>His mind kept repeating the accident. How Logan ran.</p>
<p>He never thought Logan could do something so careless. So stupid.</p>
<p>Virgil curled up in his bed, buried under blankets. He didn’t try to stop the tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck has just happened.” Logan said, as he opened his eyes again. He remembered a kid, with golden eyes, and being on the road. Then everything became blurry. He thought he might’ve heard Virgil screaming over twenty one pilots’s ride.</p>
<p>He looked around him. He was standing up. And dressed up in a suit. How did he wake up this way?</p>
<p>He saw Virgil from a distance, along their mutual friends. Logan smiled.</p>
<p>He ran to them.</p>
<p>“Virgil!” He shouted. Virgil didn’t react. “Virgil?” </p>
<p>Logan moved to grab his shoulder. He passed through him. He tried again. “Virgil? Virgil, listen to me!” He kept trying to grab him, failing.</p>
<p>He turned to the others. Patton was holding back tears, as he held Remus’s hand. Remus was a mess, not even trying to hold back on his sobbing. Roman kept drying away his own tears, smudging his eyeliner beyond recognition.</p>
<p>“Guys?” Logan said, trying to get their attention. “Remus? Patton?” He tried to grab them. He passed through them. “Roman?”</p>
<p>He turned again, trying to understand what they were so upset about.</p>
<p>Oh. That made sense.</p>
<p>Logan saw himself, wearing the same tux he was wearing now, laid down in a coffin. Lilacs on his hands. Lilacs were always his favourites.</p>
<p>He gulped. No, this couldn’t be real, right? He couldn’t be dead, he was still here. He just needed for the others to see him.</p>
<p>Logan didn’t believe in ghosts.</p>
<p>Oh, the irony, he thought, once he had calmed down. After the funeral, his funeral, ended, not knowing which of his friends to follow.</p>
<p>Something on the back of his mind told him to follow Virgil. And so he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil’s house was old. Very old. Remus liked to joke it was haunted. It was a running gag now, Virgil had even made up Dennis, the ghost that lived in his house and that liked pushing his stuff to the ground like a bastard cat.</p>
<p>That joke didn’t seem so funny now to Logan.</p>
<p>He followed Virgil to his room and watched him burry himself in homework as a distraction. Logan could hear the music blasting from the headphones.</p>
<p>He looked around his room, not knowing what to do. He tried touching things. Anything. Nothing worked.</p>
<p>Logan looked around the house. He saw Virgil’s parents. They were talking. Logan decided it wasn’t his business.</p>
<p>He went to the living room.</p>
<p>And there was the kid from before, watching the TV.</p>
<p>Logan stared at the kid. They should be around his age, probably younger. He was dressed in dirty pajamas, no shoes on. His hair was a mess of brown curls and his skin was dark.</p>
<p>The kid turned to face him, and Logan saw the other half of his face.</p>
<p>He screamed.</p>
<p>The kid jumped to his feet, startled by Logan’s presence.</p>
<p>“Virgil, did you leave the TV on again?” Virgil’s father asked, entering the room. Both ghosts watched him as he turned off the TV and left.</p>
<p>Then they went back to staring at each other.</p>
<p>“Aw, man, I was watching that…” The kid complained, turning to the TV. He avoided Logan’s gaze.</p>
<p>“What happened to your face?” Logan asked, trying not to look to half part of the kid’s face.</p>
<p>The kid grimaced. “Rude.” He said, sitting on the carpet again. “Why are you still here?”</p>
<p>“My apologies.” Logan said. He considered sitting next to the kid. “I was simply… surprised.”</p>
<p>The kid scoffed. “You mean disgusted? Yeah, I get that a lot. Why are you still here?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Logan said, sitting next to the kid. The kid moved away from him.</p>
<p>“Move on, continue your business, however you wish to call it.” He said. “Why haven’t you done that already?”</p>
<p>“I can do that?” Logan asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” The kid said. “Everyone does so. So just do it and leave me alone.”</p>
<p>Logan stared at the kid. He tried to do what he was doing. Move on. But he didn’t know how to do that.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I can’t.” Logan said. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>The kid turned to face him again, frowning. Logan made an effort not to stare at the burned flesh. “What do you mean you can’t? Everyone can!” He said, gesturing widely.</p>
<p>“Well, if everyone can, why haven’t you moved on?” Logan asked.</p>
<p>The kid dropped his arms, staring at nothing for a few moments. “<em>Almost</em> everyone can. I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Well, then, I suppose I’m in the same situation as you.” Logan said. He held out his hand for the kid. “I’m Logan Freud. And you?”</p>
<p>The kid stared at his hand before shaking it. Logan noticed how his hands were dirty with blood and ashes. “Janus.” He said. “Although Virgil calls me Dennis. He got the idea of that weird show about vampires. I really like that show.”</p>
<p>“Buffy the vampire slayer, yes, I know that sho–wait you’re who?” Logan said.</p>
<p>“Janus. Yeah, I’ve been bothering Virgil for a while now. He’s fun to mess with.” He said, trying to sound causal. He failed, being far too awkward for this.</p>
<p>“Oh my fucking god.” Logan said. “I thought you were a joke”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Virgil thinks so too.” Janus said, scratching the burn tissue on his hands, avoiding Logan’s gaze.</p>
<p>“I’ve laughed at the mere idea of you existing.” Logan said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Janus said, getting tired of the topic. “I was there.”</p>
<p>“I… god, fuck…” Logan said, laughing. He didn’t even know why he was laughing. “I’m dead. Fuck, I’m dead.”</p>
<p>“Yep.” Janus said. “Welcome to the club.” He stood up. “Imma leave ya to your existential crisis and go bother Virgil.”</p>
<p>Logan stared at the TV, as he heard Janus left. He stood up after a few moments.</p>
<p>He didn’t notice he was heading to his home until he passed through the door. He heard their parents talking in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Logan couldn’t decipher what his parents were saying. He heard the words, but he couldn’t just figure them out.</p>
<p>His parents weren’t crying. They weren’t grieving.</p>
<p>They didn’t care.</p>
<p>Logan went back to the living room. He traced his fingers through his old piano. He should’ve played it more often when he was alive. It’s not like he loved doing so, but it was a good de-stressing method.</p>
<p>He pressed his hands against the keys. He jumped back when sound came out. After a few seconds of staring at the piano, he tried to grab the pillows on the sofa. Nothing. He passed through them.</p>
<p>He hesitated before placing his hands against the keys. He started playing a melody he knew from back when he was five.</p>
<p>He stopped when his mother entered the room, looking paler than usually. Logan moved away from the piano, smiling. </p>
<p>“Mom, I–” He dropped his smile when his mother walked straight through him.</p>
<p>He watched her close the piano’s lid and push the stall under it. She didn’t even bother putting the protective cloth on the keys before slamming the lid close.</p>
<p>Logan bit back tears as he tried to get the lid to open. It didn’t. He screamed in frustration and tried to hit something. He just kept passing through the furniture, which didn’t help calming him down.</p>
<p>He crumbled to the ground, hugging his knees. He let the tears ran down.</p>
<p>He was dead, he no longer cared.</p>
<p>No one could see him.</p>
<p>Not even his parents cared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman had thrown himself into sewing. He grabbed his latest project right after breakfast and spent hours on it.</p>
<p>He didn’t notice how thirsty he was until Remus forced him to go eat lunch. He almost didn’t believe how much time he’d spent focused on his dress. His hands hurt.</p>
<p>Remus didn’t look better either. He had stayed in bed until three o’clock, ignoring Roman. And the world. He hadn’t even bothered changing clothes since the funeral.</p>
<p>They sat at the kitchen, as Remus forced his twin to eat some fruit.</p>
<p>“Logan’s parents called” Remus said, peeling an orange with numb fingers. “They’re leaving for the month.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Roman said, watching Remus struggle with the peel. He’d usually bit into the orange like an apple and spit out the peel later. “Ok.”</p>
<p>“They’re asking us to watch over the house while they’re gone.” Remus said leaving the peeled orange on the counter. He wasn’t hungry anyways.</p>
<p>“Ok” Roman said again. “Jerk move. But ok.” He gulped down his chocolate milk. “You should eat as well.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Remus said. “I will.” He took the orange and contemplated it.</p>
<p>“Are they asking us to go inside?” Roman asked, watching his brother munch on the orange as if it was an apple, juice dripping down his arm.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Remus said, his mouth full. “Once per day, to check for squatters.”</p>
<p>“As if people were dumb enough for choosing an obviously occupied house.” Roman said, bitterness slipping into his tongue. He had never liked Logan’s parents much. “Let’s get this over with for today.” He stood up, leaving his mug on the sink. “I want to finish the dress today.”</p>
<p>“You said it would take you a few weeks to finish…” Remus said, following him. Orange juice dripped to the floor. None of the twins mentioned it.</p>
<p>“Did I fucking stutter?” Roman asked.</p>
<p>Remus just shrugged. “They left the keys under the doormat.”</p>
<p>“Stupid decision.” Roman pointed out. Remus hummed in agreement.</p>
<p>Roman contemplated the option of changing clothes. The pajamas were comfortable, though, and he wanted to get this over with as fast as he could. Get into the house, check the rooms and go back to sewing until his hands fell off.</p>
<p>Remus opened the door and clicked the lights on. Neither of the twins made any attempts to move inside the house.</p>
<p>Roman grimaced. “Let’s get this over with.” He said, brushing his brother as he entered.</p>
<p>They passed through the kitchen, the living room and Logan’s parents’s room.</p>
<p>If Remus noticed how Roman purposely ignored Logan’s room, he didn’t dare to mention it.</p>
<p>Remus looked at the old piano. It was closed. Logan hated it when people closed his piano.</p>
<p>Without thinking twice, he opens the lid and brushed his fingers against the keys.</p>
<p>He jumped away, falling to the ground, when the piano played on its own.</p>
<p>He heard Roman approaching.</p>
<p>“Remus, stop playing the piano, we have to–” He stopped, staring at Remus in the ground. He blinked twice before looking at the piano, that kept playing.</p>
<p>Then he fainted.</p>
<p>Remus felt like screaming. Instead, he crawled to his side, trying to ignore the piano as it kept playing. He poked his brother in the face.</p>
<p>“Please don’t be dead.” He said, barely above a whisper. “Roman, please, don’t be dead.”</p>
<p>The piano music stopped. Remus felt a breeze pass through, sending shivers through his body.</p>
<p>Then Roman opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Remus, what the fuck?” He said, sitting up. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling a numb headache coming.</p>
<p>“Ah, thanks, I thought you just died.” Remus said, trying to smile.</p>
<p>“What has just happened?” He asked, getting up.</p>
<p>Remus looked at the piano and then at Roman.</p>
<p>“Bold of you to assume I have any idea.” He said. “The piano is automatic, or something.”</p>
<p>A chord interrupted him.</p>
<p>“Never mind, it’s haunted.” Remus said, smiling nervously. “Let’s fucking leave.”</p>
<p>“Wait.” Roman said. He approached the piano. “Ok, eh… can you hear us?”</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Remus said. “It’s a piano it can’t respond you, let’s just fucking lea–”</p>
<p>A single note interrupted him. A ti.</p>
<p>“Ok, B. What does a B mean?” Roman said.</p>
<p>“Why are you asking questions to a piano?!” Remus said. He was starting to lose his composure. “Roman, please let’s just go home, I’m seriously freaking out.”</p>
<p>“B meant ti, right?” Roman said, ignoring his brother’s panic. “In like, the British English?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Roman, B means ti or si.” Remus said. “Congratulations, you remember music lessons, can we now go away?”</p>
<p>“Si. Sí. Yes. He’s saying yes.” Roman said. The piano played a few other tis, as if it wanted to confirm it.</p>
<p>Remus ran his hands through his hair. “It’s a piano! Not a person!” He said, voice filled with desperation. “Please, Roman, I really need to leave.”</p>
<p>“You leave.” Roman said. “I’m going to…” He sighted, looking at the piano. “I’m going to talk to Logan.”</p>
<p>“You <em>what</em>?” Remus exclaimed. “Are you out of your mind? That’s not Logan!” He gestured to the piano like a maniac. “It’s a piano!”</p>
<p>“<em>His</em> piano.” Roman said. “He could be playing it.”</p>
<p>“He’s not. Logan’s dead, there’s no way.” Remus said. His voice cracked. “There’s no way. He’s dead.”</p>
<p>Roman looked down, guilt pooling in his stomach. He inhaled deeply before turning to the piano. “Are you Logan?”</p>
<p>A ti note played again.</p>
<p>“Roman, quit it, it’s not funny” Remus pleaded.</p>
<p>“Ok, Do for no, ti for yes.” Roman continued, trying to ignore the tears that went down Remus’s face. “If you are Logan, did you like peaches?”</p>
<p>A do. Logan hated peaches.</p>
<p>“It’s not Logan, it’s just tricking us.” Remus said, drying his tears. “I’m leaving. Stay with the damn piano all you want.”</p>
<p>“Wait.” Roman said, reaching out to grab Remus arm. “Please?”</p>
<p>Remus hesitated, before pulling his arm from Roman’s grip.</p>
<p>“You have one more question.” He said. “Choose wisely.”</p>
<p>Roman sighted. He turned to the piano again. “If you really are Logan, play Remus’s favourite song. You know the one.”</p>
<p>There was silence for a few seconds. Remus scoffed, turning away.</p>
<p>Then Pop goes the Weasel started playing. And Remus froze, not knowing what to do.</p>
<p>“Ok…” He said. “Ok, stop!” He snapped, and the melody stopped.</p>
<p>“…Remus?” Roman asked, reaching out to him.</p>
<p>“We need a notebook.” Remus said. “I have an idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan watched Remus and Roman leave his house. He stared at the half eaten orange that had been abandoned in the floor. Gross.</p>
<p>He stayed by the piano, playing soft tunes. He hadn’t meant to scare anyone, he just wanted to talk to his friends. He didn’t want to make Remus cry ever again.</p>
<p>He stopped playing when the main door opened again. How long had he been playing?</p>
<p>The Twins rushed into the living room. Remus was holding a stack of cut out post-it notes. Without hesitation, he started sticking them to the piano’s keys.</p>
<p>Logan was almost mortified by such thing done to his beautiful piano, until he noticed the letters written on the notes.</p>
<p>Remus was smart, he noted.</p>
<p>In fact, he had also added a comma, a point, interrogation and exclamation points. And numbers.</p>
<p>Remus was very smart.</p>
<p>“Ok!” He said. “If you’re Logan, –I’m still not sure about that one– talk to us! Say anything, whatever you want!”</p>
<p>Logan eyed both twins. Roman held his notebook, waiting to write down whatever Logan played. He was shaking slightly. Logan couldn’t blame him.</p>
<p>He placed his hands on the piano and thought. What should he say?</p>
<p>An idea clicked on his mind and he started playing, slowly enough so Roman could write everything down.</p>
<p>“The birds work for the bourgeoisie.” Roman said. He stared at the piano. “Really? Out of all the things you can say?”</p>
<p>Logan didn’t even bother holding back his laughter. “It was the first thing Remus told me in history class.” He said, as he started playing the sequence of keys.</p>
<p>Roman read the sentence out loud and looked at his brother. “How am I not surprised?”</p>
<p>“So it is him.” Remus said.</p>
<p>‘Of course it’s me’ Logan played out. Roman read it out loud again.</p>
<p>“Should we call the others?” Roman asked. “I think we should tell them.”</p>
<p>‘Dennis is real, btw’ Logan played.</p>
<p>Roman frowned. “Repeat that slower, I didn’t copy it right.”</p>
<p>Logan sighted, doing so.</p>
<p>“What did he say?” Remus asked. “I got lost after the second n.”</p>
<p>Roman stared at the sentence he had written. “Dennis is real. The fucker in Virgil’s house is real.”</p>
<p>“I knew it!” Remus said, bouncing up and down. “I fucking knew it!”</p>
<p>“Ok, that’s it, Imma go call the others.” Roman said, handling the notebook to Remus. “You keep Logan company, I’ll try explain this without causing them to freak out.”</p>
<p>Logan watched as Roman left. Remus grabbed the notebook and sat on the piano stool. He passed right through Logan. It was a weird feeling.</p>
<p>“So… how is it being dead?” Remus asked.</p>
<p>Logan thought about what to answer for a few seconds. ‘Lonely’</p>
<p>“What about Dennis? Can’t he keep you company?” Remus said.</p>
<p>‘His name isn’t Dennis. And he wasn’t sociable.’ Logan played.</p>
<p>“Lol.” Remus said. Logan sighted. He hated when Remus said text slang out loud. “So… do you know how to get you back?”</p>
<p>Logan smiled fondly. He sighted, before playing. ‘There’s no way, Remus, I’m dead.’</p>
<p>Remus’s smile dropped. He stood from the stool. “Right” he muttered, getting away from the piano. “I’m going to check on Roman”</p>
<p>Having said that, he left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus floated behind Virgil as he made his way to meet the twins. Janus liked the twins. They were funny.</p>
<p>He frowned when they passed the twin’s house, walking straight towards Logan’s.</p>
<p>Logan wouldn’t have been able of communicating with them, right?</p>
<p>If Janus hadn’t managed a single thing after fifty three years of trying, it was imposible for Logan to have communicated in just a few days.</p>
<p>They entered the house, and went straight into the living room. Janus ignored the twin’s explanations of what they were doing in Logan’s house and went to the living room.</p>
<p>Someone had filled the piano with stick notes.</p>
<p>He looked at Logan, who was standing there. With his hands over the piano keys.</p>
<p>“How the fuck did you manage that?” Janus asked.</p>
<p>Logan shrugged. “I don’t know. How did I see you when you were a ghost?”</p>
<p>“I dunno, I didn’t do shit that time.” Janus said. “I was just waiting to see what the fuck you five had planned, and if it was worth it to watch.”</p>
<p>“We were planning on… well, vandalizing the park sounds a bit too crude, doesn’t it?” Logan said. “We just wanted to paint on the ground with chalk.”</p>
<p>“Meh, probably worth it.” Janus said, shrugging. “Anyways, what did you do?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right!” Logan said, turning to the piano. “I managed to do this:”</p>
<p>He placed his hands on the keys again and started playing a soft melody. Janus heard Virgil and Patton curse, and yelp in surprise.</p>
<p>Logan stopped.</p>
<p>“How the fuck?” Janus said.</p>
<p>“Language” Logan reprimanded. “And I have as little idea as you.”</p>
<p>“Logan?” Remus called. “You’re still there, right?”</p>
<p>Logan played a series of three notes. Janus noticed the papers sticked to them spelled ‘yes’.</p>
<p>“I’m going to tell them about you.” Logan said. “It’s that alright?”</p>
<p>Janus thought it for a moment. “Yeah… It’s ok…” He could work this into his favour. He could actually make this work.</p>
<p>Logan started playing a series of notes. Janus got lost after the third note. He was never a fast reader.</p>
<p>“Yes. Janus is here as well.” Roman read out loud. “Who’s Janus? It sounds like a middle school librarian name.”</p>
<p>“Another ghost?” Patton asked. “I thought ghosts weren’t real…”</p>
<p>Virgil shrunk back into his hoodie, sitting on top of the couch. “If this is a sick prank, I’m murdering you two.” </p>
<p>“It’s not!” Remus said. He grabbed Roman’s notebook and gave it to Virgil. “Copy the messages and watch for yourself.” He turned to the piano. “Look, Logan, can you tell us who Janus is?”</p>
<p>Logan sighted and started playing again.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, Virgil spoke, with a shaky voice. “The ghost that lives with Virgil. Dennis.”</p>
<p>Everyone stared at Virgil for a few seconds. He looked moments away from fainting.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, I’ve been living with a ghost.” He said. Patton rubbed his arm, trying to calm him down. “For how long?”</p>
<p>“How long?” Logan asked.</p>
<p>“Eh, I’ve been dead for fifty three years, so since always.” Janus said.</p>
<p>Logan sighted. “How am I not surprised?” He said, as he started playing again.</p>
<p>“Fifty three years.” Virgil read. “Oh, god, he saw me as a stupid little kid.” He blushed, hiding his face with his hoodie. “God, why?”</p>
<p>“Tell them to get a fucking ouija. I’ve been waiting years for Virgil to get one, but the damn emo won’t do it.” Janus said.</p>
<p>“Virgil is too scared to do so. And so is Remus, no matter what he might say.” Logan said. “I’ll ask them for one.”</p>
<p>Virgil scribbled down Logan’s message.</p>
<p>“He wants us to get an ouija.” He explained.</p>
<p>“But we already got the piano.” Roman said.</p>
<p>Logan played again. Janus didn’t even bother trying to decipher it.</p>
<p>“He says Janus can’t use the piano.” Virgil said. “God, getting used to an actual ghost being in my house is going to take a while.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think getting used to all this is just… not going to be easy.” Patton said. “I think my cousin Remy has a ouija. I can go ask him to lend it to me, and we’ll meet here tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a good idea, padre.” Roman said. “At the same hour?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, I don’t have anything to do on Sundays anyways. Except apparently talk to a ghost. Oh, god, he heard me sing” Virgil said.</p>
<p>“He sings well when he isn’t trying to hard to hit the high notes.” Janus commented. “Who are you going to follow?”</p>
<p>“I’ll stick to Patton.” Logan said. “I want to see Remy. He’s a cool guy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, I was with Virgil when y’all met him, remember?” Janus said.</p>
<p>“Right. I tend to forget you actually existed.” Logan said. He turned to the piano and played a message.</p>
<p>Virgil groaned as he struggled to write everything down.</p>
<p>“He says he’s gonna follow Patton. And he wishes us good luck.” He said.</p>
<p>“Aw, thanks Logan!” Patton said. “It’s so nice to be able of talking to you!”</p>
<p>“Ok, let’s get the fuck out of here, I can’t handle this shit more.” Remus said. “My heart is going to fucking explote.”</p>
<p>“You ok?” Roman asked.</p>
<p>“Ha. No.” Remus said. “Too much adrenaline for today. I’m going to go back to bed now.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been out of bed less than an hour today.” Roman said. “It’s not healthy.”</p>
<p>“Fuck healthy, I do what I want.”</p>
<p>“Gays, don’t fight.” Patton said. “Let’s just go out now, I’ll call Remy when I get home.”</p>
<p>“…fine.” Roman said.</p>
<p>“See ya, Lobot” Janus said, following Virgil. He floated right through the door.</p>
<p>“How the fuck does he float?” Logan wondered to himself, walking behind Patton.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Virgil a lot not to panic when he was alone on his room again.</p>
<p>Dennis, or should Virgil call him Janus, was real. He had been watching him.</p>
<p>God, that was so messed up.</p>
<p>Virgil groaned, throwing himself to bed.</p>
<p>“If you’re still there, fuck off.” He told the ghost. “I don’t want to live with a ghost.”</p>
<p>There was no response. Seconds later, Virgil’s pencil case fell to the ground, scattering its contents.</p>
<p>“Jerk.” Muttered Virgil, getting up to pick it up.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help to smirk, though. There was finally an explanation to all the weird falling things in his house.</p>
<p>As fucked up as it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remy had a ouija board. He hadn’t used it twice, after almost dying of a heart attack when Emile decided to prank him and his friends while they were playing. Shutting down the lights was not a pleasant experience for neither of them.</p>
<p>Remy knew about Patton’s friends. He had met a few.</p>
<p>He knew about Logan’s accident.</p>
<p>And that’s why he didn’t think it was a good idea giving Patton the Ouija board.</p>
<p>“Remy, please, just for one night” Patton pleaded. “One night. And I’ll give it back.”</p>
<p>“This shit doesn’t work.” Remy said. “Patton, I know you’re hurt, but this is not way to cope.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Patton said. “But I need it. Just one night. Promise.”</p>
<p>Remy looked at his cousin, who was giving him the best puppy eyes performance Remy had ever seen.</p>
<p>He sighted. “You promise not to tell our parents and to be careful?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Patton said. “I do!”</p>
<p>Remy looked at Patton. He shook his head as he went over to his closet, were he kept the ouija board, under dozens of other board games.</p>
<p>He blew the dust of it.</p>
<p>“Here.” Remy said. “Have fun. Ghosts aren’t real, and I don’t know what you’re attempting to do, but be careful.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Patton said, pulling the ouija board close to his chest. “Thank you thank you thank you!”</p>
<p>Remy was left alone, watching as Patton left his house. He was lucky his parents weren’t there. They would’ve been more strict, yet Remy had always had a soft spot for Patton.</p>
<p>He shivered when he heard a thank you. Patton was nowhere close. He was home alone.</p>
<p>“Ghosts aren’t real.” He said to himself, bracing himself and trying to believe his words. “Ghosts aren’t real.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus drew the curtains closed, not for the ambient, but because he didn’t want anyone to see what they were about to do.</p>
<p>It was Sunday. Their parents had left for work, leaving the twins alone at home.</p>
<p>Roman had called the others, asking them to come over. Remus started making space on the living room, moving the table away and getting enough pillows for everyone to sit down.</p>
<p>He contemplated getting a pillow for Logan. He was a ghost, ghost wouldn’t be able of sitting, right? He got a pillow nonetheless.</p>
<p>He sat down and waited for the others to arrive.</p>
<p>Roman entered the room, followed by the others. Patton had a cardboard box under his arm.</p>
<p>“Ya got it?” Remus asked.</p>
<p>Patton nodded, sitting down in between the twins. “I had to disguise it so my parents didn’t notice.” He explained, taking the ouija board out and setting it on the middle of the ground.</p>
<p>“You’re sure about this?” Virgil said, fidgeting with the ends of his hoodie. “It always ends poorly in movies.”</p>
<p>“We’re not a movie.” Roman said. “And it’s Logan, Logan wouldn’t hurt us.”</p>
<p>“Janus could try…” Virgil said. “I mean, he’s been living with me and hasn’t tried anything, but still…”</p>
<p>Patton placed the wooden triangle on top of the board. “How does one use a ouija board?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s easy” Remus said. “We ask questions, put one hand each on the triangular thingie and wait for an answer.” </p>
<p>“Oh, ok, Logan?” Patton said, looking at the empty pillow in front of him. “Are you there?”</p>
<p>“You forgot about the hands on tri–” Roman started saying, only to be left speechless when the triangle moved on it’s own.</p>
<p>It slid through the board, towards the ‘yes’.</p>
<p>Everyone stared at it for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“Ok, is Janus here as well?” Virgil asked, biting his lip.</p>
<p>The triangule raised on the air and fell to the ‘yes’ once more.</p>
<p>“Do any of you two want to hurt us?” Remus asked. “Whether it’s killing us, torturing us physically or psychologically, mutilating us, sewing our li–”</p>
<p>“Remus, please don’t give them any ideas.” Roman said, interrupting him.</p>
<p>The triangle moved to the ‘no’. Then it continued moving.</p>
<p>Roman struggled to scribble down the message.</p>
<p>“I’m not letting you get hurt.” He read aloud.</p>
<p>“Aw, thanks,”–Patton said, bouncing on his pillow–“but if Janus turns out to be an evil poltergeist, you won’t stand a chance.”</p>
<p>The triangle moved again. “Rude.” Roman read.</p>
<p>Remus laughed. Virgil hid a laughter as a cough. Patton pouted.</p>
<p>“I’m not rude!” He said, childishly crossing his arms.</p>
<p>The triangle moved to the ‘yes’ space. Patton pouted even more, before breaking into laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanna say something too.” Janus said, trying to grab the wooden triangle. Logan pushed him away.</p>
<p>“Wait for your turn.” He said, answering another dumb question from his friends.</p>
<p>Janus tried to grab the triangle again. “You’ve been at it for long enough, my turn.”</p>
<p>He grabbed the wood piece, snatching it from Logan’s hands.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Logan exclaimed, trying to get it back.</p>
<p>Janus held it away. “It’s my turn, fuck off!”</p>
<p>“They’re my friends, fuck off!” Logan said, grabbing the triangle and pulling. Janus didn’t let go of it.</p>
<p>“I’ve been dead longer, fuck off!” Janus said, trying desperately not to let go of the triangle.</p>
<p>“Well I’m dead because of you!” Logan yelled, pushing Janus away.</p>
<p>Janus fell through Roman, who couldn’t help a shiver. He turned in the air as if failing with no gravity.</p>
<p>Logan dropped the triangle, his hands flying to his mouth.</p>
<p>Janus straightened himself, standing up as if he was alive.</p>
<p>“Janus, I’m so sorry.” Logan said. “I didn’t–”</p>
<p>“I’ll be going now.” Janus said, bitterness dripping into his voice. “Have fun with your friends.”</p>
<p>“Logan?” Remus called, gaining his attention. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>Logan sighted, grabbing the triangle. He kneeled next to the board and placed it on the ‘yes’.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Janus wanted control over the board. We argued. He left.’</em>
</p>
<p>He waited as Roman read aloud the sentence.</p>
<p>“I have an idea.” Virgil said. “It might be stupid.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Go ahead’</em>
</p>
<p>Roman read it aloud once more. Virgil nodded, shifting on his pillow. He reached out and grabbed the triangle. He raised it to his face, peering over the hole.</p>
<p>Logan scoffed. “Like that’s gonna work…” He muttered to himself.</p>
<p>Virgil drew in a shaky breath, his hands shaking. “It does, though.” He said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alive?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things never go as planned, now do they?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Bitchmas. Have some weird af content.</p><p>CW for discussions of blood, needles and digging up someone's death body and using it for weird magic stuff. Also a few graphic descriptions of injuries (Janus's) and a brief scene where Remus almost cuts himself that might be considered self-harm. And casual conversations of murder because yes.<br/>This is the weirdest shit I've written so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus waved his hand over the TV. He just had to get it right enough, and he could turn it on to watch something. It’s not like he had something better to do.</p><p>“You’re running out of time.” A husk voice reminded him.</p><p>Janus rolled his eyes, not bothering to turn to the voice. He could see its silhouette reflected on the TV’s screen.</p><p>“I know.” He said. “I won’t take much longer.”</p><p>“You know what will happen to you if you fail.” The voice warned him.</p><p>Janus waved it off. “Yeah, yeah, I know, now fuck off, I wanna watch Buffy.”</p><p>“I will come by the next full moon. If you haven’t finished by then, I’ll take both of you with me.” The voice said.</p><p>“Wait.” Janus frowned. He turned to face those orange eyes he hated. “Both?”</p><p>“You.” It said, smiling at Janus. “And your new friend.”</p><p>“Logan.” Janus realized. “Leave him out of this, I’m the one who made the deal.”</p><p>The demon smiled. “Someone’s coming home. See you around, Deceit.” It said, before dimming out in the shadows.</p><p>“Bastard.” Janus said. He turned back to the TV. A month. He had a month. He could get everything right before the month ended, right?</p><p>He heard the front door opening.</p><p>Logan entered the living room, followed by Virgil. He smiled at Janus.</p><p>“I thought you’d be here.” He said.</p><p>“Yeah, wow, congratulations. You have braincells.” Janus said, floating above his level. He noticed Virgil holding the wooden triangle to his eye. “What’s he doing? Apart from looking like an idiot?”</p><p>“Rude.” Virgil said.</p><p>“He can see us.” Logan said. “And hear us.”</p><p>“You could’ve warned me about the face” Virgil said.</p><p>Janus rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry my face upsets you, I died in a fire what the fuck did you expect?”</p><p>“Sorry.” Virgil muttered. “Anyways I’ll, eh… be in the kitchen for a while.” He said putting the triangle in his pocket. “I’ll talk to you two later.”</p><p>Janus waited for Logan to speak. Logan just looked uncomfortably around for a while, before speaking.</p><p>“I… apologize for snapping earlier.” He said. “It was out of place.”</p><p>“Damn right it was.” Janus said. “What are you going to do, hug me over it?” He asked, floating near him. “Good luck touching me.”</p><p>“I did not mean what I said.” Logan said. “Do you want to go back with the others and talk to them for yourself?”</p><p>Janus contemplated his options. He didn’t have many. A month was so little time.</p><p>“Fine.” He said. “I’ll go get Virgil.”</p><p>He floated through the walls into the kitchen. Virgil was unashamedly eating ice cream out of the container. Janus looked around for something to knock over.</p><p>He pushed Virgil’s phone. It barely moved. He tried again, and again, and again until it fell to the ground.</p><p>Virgil cursed and grabbed it, placing it back on the table.</p><p>Goddamnit, he was an idiot.</p><p>Janus took another five minutes to push it over the edge again. This time, Virgil grabbed it midair.</p><p>He grumbled, leaving the ice cream on the table and pulling the triangle out of his pocket.</p><p>He stared at Janus. “Asshole.” He said.</p><p>Janus shrugged. “I want to speak to the others as well. Grab a notebook or something, I’ll need you to make a list.”</p><p>“A list for what?” Asked Logan appearing through a wall. “Wow. That was so weird.”</p><p>“You get used to it.” Janus said. “A list to get shit going, I’ll explain once we’re there.”</p><p>Virgil placed the ice cream back in the fridge. “Let’s go. They’re probably waiting.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Got any kings?” Patton asked.</p><p>“Apart from myself? No. Go fish” Roman said. He was holding three kings, and he refused to let them go.</p><p>Something pulled the king of hearts out of his hands, throwing it to the cards pile.</p><p>Patton gasped. “You were Lying!”</p><p>“Pat, the game is called ‘go fish but we lie about it’” Remus said. “Got any threes?”</p><p>Patton grabbed the king as Roman grumbled, grabbing another card from the pile.</p><p>“Nope! Go fish” Patton said. A card flew from the pile and hit Remus in the face.</p><p>“Rude.” Remus mumbled, grabbing the card.</p><p>Virgil entered the room, holding the triangle to his face. “Janus, stop messing with the game.” He said. He received a card to the face seconds later, when he had already sat down at his pillow. “I applaud your determination to hit me with a card.” He turned to the others. “He had to try five times until he managed to lift the card.”</p><p>“So he <em>can</em> touch physical objects” Roman said. “That’s creepy.”</p><p>“He can, but he has to try over and over cause most time his hand just passes right through.” Virgil said. “Wanna see him yourself?”</p><p>“Sure.” Roman said. He left his cards down and moved to sit next to Virgil.</p><p>“Here ya go.” Virgil said, giving him the wooden triangle.</p><p>Roman inspected it. Something in the back of his mind told him he’d look stupid with the triangle in his face, but he pushed those thoughts away.</p><p>He looked through the hole, and nearly screamed.</p><p>The ghost, Janus, it was horrible. Skin falling off his face and blood splattered on his clothes. Roman had to hold a gag back.</p><p>Virgil looked at him and gave him a sheepish smile. “Yeah, maybe I should’ve warned you…”</p><p>“That would’ve been ideal.” Logan said, appearing in Roman’s field of vision. He looked the exact same as he had in the funeral. “Hi, Roman.”</p><p>“Hi, Lo.” Roman said, feeling a bit sick. “Hi, erm… Janus?”</p><p>“Yep.” Janus said, floating to his level. “You ok there, princey?”</p><p>Roman nodded. “Yeah, perfectly fine…”</p><p>“Ro, you ass, let me see as well.” Remus said, nudging his brother.</p><p>Roman passed him the wooden triangle. “All yours. I need a, fuck, a bin, please.”</p><p>Patton stood up to the corner of the room and brought the bin to Roman. Roman didn’t have time to thank him, as he double over it and emptied his stomach. Patton grimaced and rubbed his back.</p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that.” Virgil said, offering Roman water once he had finished.</p><p>“Jeez, is he that bad?” Remus asked, before putting the triangle to his eye. “Oh… He is!”</p><p>A pause. “It’s not rude if it’s the truth. Also, you’re that kid from the house fire fifty years ago?”</p><p>Another pause. “How does he know about this stuff?” Patton whispered to Roman.</p><p>“Look, I’m not one to judge Remus’s weird hyper fixations.” Roman whispered back. “He likes crimes and death.”</p><p>“So… what’s your plan to get back from the dead?” Remus asked. He listened for a few seconds before turning to Roman. “Get the pen and paper, I’m making a list.”</p><p>“A list?” Virgil asked. “For what?”</p><p>“For the ritual, duh.” Remus said. “We’re bringing these two idiots back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok, we got the incense and the bowl and Virgil and Patton are getting the candles.” Remus said, ticking the things off the list. “Can you get the salt?”</p><p>“Yeah, we have to mix it with something else, right?” Roman asked, opening the cupboard.</p><p>“No, that’s the weird mix of sulphur and other shit.” Remus said, ticking off the box next to ‘salt’.</p><p>“What do we have to mix it with?” Roman said, leaving the salt next to the bowl. He looked over his brother’s shoulder.</p><p>“Eh… ivy’s leaves, honeysuckle petals, although those have to be added after burning the other stuff, the incense and…” Remus squinted to read his messy handwriting “virgin’s blood.”</p><p>“Wait, blood?” Roman asked. “I thought you said the stuff was easy to get!” </p><p>“Well, Janus spoke fast and I copied fast, I didn’t remember the blood part. Nor the virgin.” Remus said. “Besides, the other stuff like a chalk and blackboard are pretty easy to get. We already have one.” He pointed at the blackboard and chalk he had left lying against the wall. He ticked the box next to those items.</p><p>“Ok, does it have to be a female virgin? A dead virgin? Cause I’m pretty sure all of us are virgins.” Roman said, taking the list from Remus. “It just says virgin’s blood, didn’t Janus give more details?”</p><p>“Not that I remember, let me ask again.” Remus said, taking the wooden triangle again.</p><p>“Hey, J-anus.” He said, looking at the space above Roman. Roman shot that space a death glare and hoped it got to Janus. “Yeah, you heard? Anyone’s? What about masturbation, does that count? Good, ok, I can do that. How much do we need? Oh, I thought it was more. Well, I mean, the human body can lose to up six litres of blood. Although you pass out after three or four.”</p><p>“Remus, not that I want to interrupt your lovely conversation,” Roman said, taking the triangle from Remus “but we have to keep going. How much did Janus say we needed?”</p><p>“Just enough for the bottom of the bowl. Not even a tenth of a litre.” Remus said, moving to one of the drawers and pulling out a knife. “We should put it in the fridge so it doesn’t form clots. Those are nasty.”</p><p>“Wait wait wait.” Roman said, practically yanking the knife out of Remus hands. “The fuck you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“Getting the blood.” Remus said, trying to get the knife back. “Duh.”</p><p>“Not like that!” Roman said. “You’ll need stitches and none of us know how to do them.”</p><p>“Well, then, how?” Remus asked.</p><p>Then his phone started ringing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Patton pushed the shopping cart down the aisle. He looked at his phone, at the picture he had taken of Remus’s list.</p><p>“Ok, so candles first. Then there’s another few plants needed, which I think we can take from the Twins’s garden.” Patton said “or maybe we have o go to the botanic garden…”</p><p>Virgil pulled the cart towards him. “I think the candles are over here.” He said. “Let’s deal with those first. Does it specify how many they need to be?”</p><p>Patton read the list. It said ’12 fucking candles’. Of course Remus would be too lazy to write twelve, but would still write ‘fucking’ as if it was necessary.</p><p>“We need twelve, but it doesn’t tell me which kind.” Patton said. He grabbed a random candle and smelled it. Lavender. “Will Janus mind if they’re scented?”</p><p>Virgil grabbed a black candle. It smelled like chocolate. “I think it doesn’t matter, didn’t it say we also needed sulphur and incense? That should block anything else.”</p><p>“You sure?” Patton asked.</p><p>“No, but I’m not even sure this isn’t a wild fever dream, so…” Virgil said, getting more black candles.</p><p>Virgil’s phone got out of his phone and fell to the ground. Virgil cursed.</p><p>“Really Logan?” He grunted as he picked it up. “What are you trying to say?”</p><p>“Maybe he wants us to call Remus and ask?” Patton guessed.</p><p>“Maybe.” Virgil said. “I’ll do so. Don’t put back the black candles, those are mines for my aesthetic.”</p><p>Patton snorted at that, as he watched Virgil dial Remus’s number.</p><p>“Hey, asshole, it’s me.” Virgil said. “Yeah, quick question, do the candles need to be scentless?” A pause. “Oh, ok, great, that was all. Thanks.” Another pause. “Why do you need that? Virgin’s what? Never mind, why am I surprised? I should’ve seen this coming. Sure, yeah, I’ll get that as well. Anything else? No? Great, tell Janus he owes me money for this.”</p><p>Having said so, he hung up.</p><p>Virgil looked at Patton. “He says scentless just in case. They’re probably cheaper anyways.” He took a dozen of candles in his arms and dumped them in the shopping cart. “Now, we need a syringe.”</p><p>Patton frowned. “What do we need that for?”</p><p>“For the blood.” Virgil said. “Now, where do we get a syringe?”</p><p>Patton blinked confused. “In the pharmacy…?”</p><p>Virgil nodded and started pushing the cart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remus was in the garden grabbing the ivy’s leaves, wearing gloves just in case they were poisonous. He wasn’t sure if they were, but he didn’t want to deal with the consequences in case they were.</p><p>Roman was in the kitchen still, making sure they had everything else. And waiting for the other two to arrive.</p><p>Remus shiver when he felt something going through him. “Janus?” He asked, barely above a whisper. “What do you want?”</p><p>He took off his gloves and grabbed the wooden triangle in his pocket. He placed it to his face and stared at Janus. He was going through the plant in front of him.</p><p>“What do you want?” He asked.</p><p>Janus floated above his head. “There’s something else I need. It’s right over here.”</p><p>“Over where?” Remus asked, pushing his gloves and the bag of ivy’s leaves into his bag pack. He stood up to follow Janus.</p><p>“In Virgil’s backyard.” Janus said. “Just follow me, I know a shortcut.”</p><p>“That’s not right over here.” Remus complained. “I’ll go get the others.”</p><p>“No!” Janus exclaimed, reaching out and passing right through Remus. Remus shivered. “Not for this.”</p><p>“…Ok…” Remus said. “If I get murdered I’m blaming you.”</p><p>“Fine by me, now follow me.” Janus said.</p><p>And so Remus did. Janus led him through the garden, surrounded two houses and crossed the road, right to Virgil’s garden.</p><p>Virgil’s garden wasn’t as pretty as Remus’s. His parents didn’t care as much, and just left it to grow as it pleased, only mowing the grass once per month. The grass itself was yellowish and half dead.</p><p>Remus liked Virgil’s garden. You could always find cool fungi in it.</p><p>“Right over…” Janus said looking at the ground. He pointed at one spot with less grass than the others. “Here. Dig here.”</p><p>“I don’t have a shovel.” Remus said.</p><p>“There’s one in the shed.” Janus said, pointing at the small wooden house in the corner of the garden. “And they never lock the shed, so…”</p><p>“Fine.” Remus said. He pushed the wooden triangle to his pocket for a moment and went to the shed. It was indeed unlocked, but the door was heavy and Remus had to push with his whole body just to open it a few centimeters. He sticked his hand inside and grabbed the shovel that was conveniently near the door.</p><p>He went back to the place where Janus had been floating and started digging. It was harder than he anticipated.</p><p>At one point, when he had dug a meter, the wooden triangle fell from his pocket and floated in front of him. He grabbed it to stare at Janus.</p><p>“Did I dig enough? I still don’t know what we’re searching for.” He asked.</p><p>“Ditch the shovel.” Janus said. Remus threw the shovel away. “And grab a handful of dirt. The one at the bottom best.”</p><p>Remus sighted and grabbed another plastic bag from his backpack. “Why are we doing this again?”</p><p>“I need these, ok?” Janus said. “Now continue digging. With your hands. If you keep using the shovel you will break them.”</p><p>“Break what?” Remus asked, as he struggled to open the plastic bag with just one hand.</p><p>“My bones.” Janus said.</p><p>Remus stopped to stare at Janus. “Your bones.”</p><p>“Yes, my bones, can you hurry up?” Janus said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Why the fuck are we digging up your bones?” Remus asked.</p><p>“I need something from them.” Janus said. “And I need you to trust me, ok?”</p><p>“You’re literally a ghost, how the fuck am I supposed to trust you?” Remus said. “What do you want to do with them? Tell me or I’ll fucking leave.”</p><p>Janus grit his teeth. “I’ll only tell you if you promise not to tell.”</p><p>Remus sighted. “Fine. Tell.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Logan followed Virgil to the Twins house again.</p><p>He passed through the wall into the kitchen, closing his eyes for a moment. He didn’t like looking at the insides of the walls.</p><p>In the kitchen, Roman was placing everything in order as he made sure he hadn’t missed a thing. Remus entered through the door and unceremoniously dumped a bag of ivy’s leaves and honeysuckle petals in the counter. Roman gave him a death glare and colocated them in order.</p><p>“Hi Lo.” Remus said. He had taped the wooden triangle to his face. Roman looked at him weird and ignored him.</p><p>Janus appeared behind Remus. “So, did they get everything?”</p><p>“Yes. Although, may I ask, blood?” Logan said.</p><p>Janus raised his hands defensively “hey, I don’t make the rules about rituals, I just follow them.”</p><p>Logan rolled his eyes just as Virgil and Patton entered the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey, crackheads,” Virgil said “why the fuck do we need blood?”</p><p>“Ask Remus.” Roman said, taking the shopping bags from Virgil and dumping the candles on the table. “Why are there extra candles?”</p><p>Virgil didn’t reply, only taking the candles and shoving them back to the bag.</p><p>Patton laughed at that and pulled out the syringe. “So… blood, huh?”</p><p>“Yep!” Remus said. “Janus said it doesn’t matter who the virgin is. Like. We’re all virgins, right?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Roman said, looking away and blushing. “Right…”</p><p>“Do I want to know?” Logan said, mostly at himself.</p><p>“No.” Janus said. “You really don’t want to know the things I’ve seen.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that to make me second guess things I’ve done.” Logan said.</p><p>Janus tsked. “Touché.”</p><p>“…I did not ask for this information.” Remus said, staring at both ghosts. He looked at his brother disgusted and Roman only blushed harder. “Nope, didn’t need to know. I’m gonna go get the final details with J-Anus. You three see if there’s any virgin left among us. Horny fuckers.”</p><p>He ignored Roman’s offended noises and went upstairs, grabbing the chalkboard on the way. Janus waved Logan goodbye and followed.</p><p>Virgil and Patton looked at each other and erupted in laughter. Roman groaned and hid his blushing face with his face.</p><p>“I hate you all.” He said.</p><p>“Ok, ok, but I must know, which guy was it?” Virgil asked. “Cause you’re hella gay and can’t deny that.”</p><p>“I’m not… look, it doesn’t matter.” Roman said, grabbing the syringe and the cup. “Who’s gonna donate their blood to the cause?”</p><p>“I’m not… a big fan of syringes.” Patton said. “Do we even know how to draw blood without fucking up?”</p><p>Roman showed him his phone, with a YouTube tutorial on it. “There’s a tutorial for everything.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So we need something from you because of your connection to the demon.” Remus guessed. “What about Logan? Do I need to go grave robbing?”</p><p>“No. He’s connected to me.” Janus said. “If I succeed, so does he.”</p><p>“Why si he connected again?” Remus asked. “Last time I checked, he didn’t even believe in ghosts, nor deal making demons.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, now he’s a ghost.” Janus said. “I can’t say for sure, but he saw me before dying, and now he can’t move on, so he must be connected to me, or to someone else from this plane of existence.”</p><p>“Oh. Cool, I guess.” Remus said. “And you’re connected to…? Apart from the demon.”</p><p>“The demon. And my murderer.” Janus said.</p><p>“Wait you were murdered?!” Remus said. “You said you died in a fire.”</p><p>“I did. I was murdered. In a fire.” Janus said. He ran a hand through his hair. “Blow to the head, a lot faster than burning alive.”</p><p>“You know who it was?” Remus asked.</p><p>“Yep.” Janus said. “Not gonna talk about it, cause they died ten years ago.”</p><p>“Understandable, have a great day.” Remus said.</p><p>“Talk about what?” Logan asked, entering through the wall and shivering for a second. “It’s still weird.”</p><p>“It took me a year.” Janus said. “And talk about the ritual. We’re almost finishing reviewing it.”</p><p>Remus grabbed the chalkboard where he had written the instructions and showed it to Logan. “See? Resurrection in five easy steps!”</p><p>Logan scoffed. “Should I tell the others to go carrying the utilities to the basement?”</p><p>“Yes.” Janus said. “We’ll be there in a minute.”</p><p>Remus watched as Logan disappeared through the wall again, before turning to Janus. “So… anything else we need?”</p><p>“A knife.” Janus said. “That should do.”</p><p>“Are you going to leave it there like the shady bitch you are, or are you going to elaborate?” Remus asked.</p><p>Janus rolled his eyes. “Hide the knife and hand it to me when I ask you to. Quickly. Also, drop the mixture into the fire at the same time, or the knife won’t do a thing.”</p><p>“Ok.” Remus said. He got up and grabbed the chalkboard and his notebook. “Also, I find it disturbing that you watched my brother shag.”</p><p>“I didn’t do that.” Janus said. “And about everything related to the situation, that’s what’s disturbing? Not the whole digging my bones out and grinding them to dust?”</p><p>“That was… weird, but hey, it was a very educational experience.” Remus said, as he made his way downstairs. “Come on, we have a demon to slain.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remus had taken off the stupid wooden triangle of his face by the time he made it down to the basement.</p><p>The basement, as creepy as it sounded, was used mostly for storing the old stuff none of Remus’s parents wanted, but were too lazy to throw out.</p><p>The four of them had cleared up enough space, pushing the old boxes to the back and cleaned the space.</p><p>Remus guided them as they made the salt circle and place the candles, lighting them all on. Virgil volunteered to mix the ingredients, as Roman was still pale from seeing blood and Patton’d rather not get close to poison ivy.</p><p>And Remus, of course, set the mix on fire.</p><p>As Roman reluctantly read the meaningless words Remus had scribbled on his notebook, two figures started becoming more clear.</p><p>Then Roman finished, and both of them fell to the ground.</p><p>Logan was able of keeping his balance for a few seconds before slumping against the wall, heaving. Right. Car crash. Broken bones. He should’ve expected the pain. He groaned and looked at the others.</p><p>“Hey.” He said oh, so eloquently. “It worked.”</p><p>“Not yet.” Janus said, still kneeling on the spot he had fallen. He was panting heavily, grimacing at every little movement he made. He raised his hand to his hair and noticed the wetness. “Concussion, right, I can deal with that.”</p><p>He moved to stand up on wobbly legs and Patton made a move to get out to help him. Virgil held him back.</p><p>“We stay in the circle. Those were the instructions.” He looked at Patton for a few more seconds before letting him go. “What’s the next step?”</p><p>“Next step is” Remus said, “do not panic.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say.” Roman said. “This whole experience is going to end me.”</p><p>“Roman, shut up.” Janus asked. He looked at the flickering candles. “It’s here.”</p><p>“What’s here?” Logan asked, trying to move from the wall.</p><p>Janus opened his mouth to answer, when the candles were all blown out. The burning mixture kept going, making everything smell horrible.</p><p>And then it stepped in, horns grazing the ceiling as he made his way towards were Janus was standing. And it smiled.</p><p>“So the little liar finally came around.” It said, smiling in that way that made Janus shiver. It looked over the four kids in the circle. “Which one of them will it be, Deceit?”</p><p>“Wait.” Logan said. “What’s happening here?”</p><p>The demon turned to him. “The little snake didn’t tell you? He made a deal. A soul for a soul.”</p><p>Virgil was the first to realize what that meant. “You piece of shit!” He yelled, and Janus didn’t even have the decency of looking at him. “I did not agree to this!”</p><p>“Stay in the circle.” Janus said, voice barely over a whisper. “It can’t get you if you stay in the circle.”</p><p>“One of them will have to come out, if you want to go back to life.” The demon said. “Well, two, if you want your friend to live as well.”</p><p>“You set us up?” Patton asked. “Was this your plan all along?”</p><p>“No.” Janus said, turning to them. “It was not.” He turned to face the demon again. “I’m not giving you a single thing.”</p><p>“Then you’ll die, and so will your friend.” The demon warned.</p><p>Janus clicked his tongue. “I don’t think I will.”</p><p>The signal, Remus thought, before pulling out the mixture he’d made and dumping it into the fire. He didn’t wait to see how the fired reacted, too busy pulling out the hidden knife from his pants and throwing it at Janus.</p><p>Janus tried his best, he really did. But there was only a maximum effort a newly undead body could make. And it wasn’t fast enough.</p><p>The demon grabbed his wrist just as the knife was left inches from its face.</p><p>“What’s this?” It asked, knowing fully well what was happening. “The little snake thinks he’s strong enough?”</p><p>And having said that, he bent Janus’s wrist in an angle that wasn’t supposed to be possible.</p><p>Janus screamed as the knife fell from his fingers.</p><p>Remus found himself running without second thought, as he did everything in life. With no second thought. And so he punched the demon in the face, making it release Janus.</p><p>And stepping out of the circle.</p><p>And hurting his wrist.</p><p>Then the demon grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall. He heard someone scream his name, probably Roman, as they rushed to his side.</p><p>His head ached as he opened his eyes and tried to make sense of what was happening. Roman was fussing over him, talking to him too quick for Remus to understand.</p><p>He shoved his brother to the side and tried to focus on the scene in front of him.</p><p>Virgil and Patton, both paralyzed with fear, still inside the circle. Both of them trying to protect the other against that thing.</p><p>Janus, that little shit, being raised by his neck, struggling with the little strength his damaged body provided.</p><p>And Logan, who probably had several broken bones, being the only one to move.</p><p>He grabbed the knife from the floor. Without more hesitation, he thrusted it through its eye, straight to where the brain should be if this creature was biologically similar to human beings.</p><p>Janus felt to the floor, gasping for air. The demon stumbled back, dissolving into dust.</p><p>Logan looked around him, still panting. He could hear his heart beating on his ears.</p><p>“Is it… Is it over?” Patton asked.</p><p>“No.” Janus rasped. “No,<em> you fools</em>, I told you to stay in the cir–”</p><p>And then there was light.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back when Patton had been five, he had fainted for the first time.</p><p>It hadn’t been a pleasant experience, getting sick to the point where you fainted. He had those memories buried in a sea of other, much more pleasant, memories. But he hadn’t forgotten how it felt waking up after fainting.</p><p>Waking up after this was fairly similar, only something seemed odd.</p><p>Very odd.</p><p>He pushed himself to his knees. He was in between boxes, as if they hadn’t moved them in the first place. And he felt… wet. Like he was drained in cold sweat, after a long run in the park when it was freezing outside.</p><p>He made it around the corner of the big box, probably containing the twins’s old bunk bed, and came face to face with Virgil.</p><p>Or he thought it was Virgil.</p><p>His face was a bit more angular, more sharp than before. He had a purplish tint to his skin and bright purple eyes. Eight of them, three smaller ones underneath each ‘normal’ one.</p><p>And fangs, Patton discovered, once Virgil screamed and backed away. Patton couldn’t help it and he screamed as well, stepping back.</p><p>Once both of them had stopped screaming, which took a few more seconds, Patton stared at Virgil.</p><p>“You’re purple!” He said.</p><p>Virgil gestured to Patton’s body. “Well you’re green! And frog-like!”</p><p>Patton stared down at his hands, noticing the green tint they had acquired. And the fibers between his fingers. And that explained the wetness.</p><p>“Oh.” He said. “<em>Oh</em>.” He turned to Virgil. “Do you think this has to do with the ‘killing a demon’ thingie?”</p><p>“Maybe? I dunno.” Virgil admitted, inspecting his skin as well. “Where are the others?”</p><p>As if on queue, they heard two very distinct voices screaming.</p><p>They walked to the back and found what they assumed was Roman and Remus, screeching at each other.</p><p>Both of them were on the ground, staring at each other as they screeched. Remus, or whom they assumed to be Remus by the white streak–now more prominent– on his hair and the mustache, had tentacles coming from his back, about six of them. Roman, on the other hand, had bat like wings, plus the spiraled horns that appeared from his head. Both of them seemed to share some characteristics, like pointy ears, sharp teeth, and really loud screeching.</p><p>Virgil groaned. “Ok, SHUT UP.” He yelled, his voice becoming louder than he had expected. He shot his hands to his mouth, clamping it close. Both the twins stared at him. “Sorry. But really, you were being too loud.”</p><p>“You– you’re…” Roman stuttered, for once in his life lost for words. “You’re… that?!”</p><p>Patton rubbed his temples. “Ok, ok, calm the fuck down.” He said, ignoring the gasps that came with him cursing. “There has to be a reasonable explanation for this.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I don’t see any!” Remus said. His tentacles shot up in frustration. He grumbled and tried to put them back down. “Why do I get the slimy tentacles and you get the cool wings?”</p><p>“Why do I get the horns and he gets the cool voice amplification?” Roman asked, gesturing with his head towards Virgil.</p><p>“This… this has to have to do with the whole… demon? Thingie.” Virgil said, running a hand through his hair. “Patton said it, and this whole shitshow went down after Logan killed it.”</p><p>“Wait.” Remus said. “Where’s Logan?”</p><p>Everyone looked around, as the twins got up from the ground, stumbling thanks to the new difference of balance.</p><p>“Logan?” Patton called. “LoLo?”</p><p>Then Roman’s phone started ringing.</p><p> </p><p>Logan woke up and looked at the sky. He blinked for a few moments, frowning when Ride’s melody made his way to his ears again.</p><p>He sat up, taking off his headphones. He didn’t remember putting them on. Where was he?</p><p>He looked around. Oh. That’s where he was.</p><p>He got up and ran to the pavement before he got run by a car. Again.</p><p>Looking around once he was safe from the cars’s wrath, Logan noticed where he was. In the street in front of the park, where he had agreed to meet up with his friends. Where Virgil had been waiting for him.</p><p>He looked to the other side of the street. No one there.</p><p>He pulled his phone out of his pocket when he realized. His skin was different.</p><p>He might have dropped his phone in shock. He couldn’t exactly tell, staring at his skin as he was.</p><p>His skin was like a crystal container where gasses roamed free. No, not gasses. Nebulas. Entire galaxies were spiraling inside his skin.</p><p>Logan knew better than to panic right there. Panic could wait, until he was out of sight.</p><p>He grabbed his phone from the floor and started going to the Twin’s. That wasn’t the closer one, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, they’d still be there from the ritual. Or whatever that had been. It had not gone as planned.</p><p>He checked himself on the camera of the phone as he walked. His eyes seemed to be filled with stars as well, and his hair might have been the only thing that remained like before. Good. He didn’t like changing his hair.</p><p>Logan was about to knock on the Twins’s door when he realized they were not likely to answer themselves. Not wanting to scare their parents to death, he pulled out his phone once again and started calling one of them.</p><p>“<em>Logan?</em>” He heard Roman say, right after picking up. “<em>Where are you? What happened?</em>”</p><p>Logan sighted. “I’m outside your home. Would you mind coming to open the door? I do not wish to startle your parents.”</p><p>“<em>So you’ve changed as well?</em>” Roman asked.</p><p>“We’ll talk about it when we see each other.” Logan said. He was not willing to have this conversation over the phone.</p><p>Five minutes was all he had to wait until his friends came out of the house and tackled him into a group hug.</p><p>Logan endured the hug from the ground for five seconds before starting trying to squirm away from it. He sat up and looked at the others.</p><p>“So…” He said, noticing their inhuman characteristics as well. “You too, huh?”</p><p>“YES!” Virgil said, exasperated. “If you ever dare die in front of me again, I will murder you personally!” To emphasize this, he punched him in the shoulder. Logan pouted.</p><p>“Why does Logan get to look pretty.” Roman said. “I wanted to look like a pretty star deity too.”</p><p>“At least you can fly.” Patton said, getting up. “Let’s get inside, someone might see us.”</p><p>As Logan watched the others made their way back inside, noticing their new… aspect.</p><p>Then he noticed, as he entered through the front door.</p><p>“Where’s Janus?” He asked.</p><p>The others looked at each other, eyes widening with the realization.</p><p>“Don’t look at me!” Remus said, when everyone turned to him. “He didn’t tell me this part of his plan, only the stabbidity stab one.”</p><p>“Well… where did you wake up, Logan?” Roman asked. “Cause it wasn’t here either.”</p><p>“In the middle of the road next to the park.” Logan said.</p><p>“Oh, well, then Janus must be at Virgil’s house.” Patton said. Everyone stared at him in confusion. “What? Remus said that Janus died there, in a fire.”</p><p>Remus couldn’t help smiling, as he bounced up and down. “You were listening to me?!”</p><p>“Eh… yes?” Patton said. “I thought everyone was.”</p><p>“I usually tune it out when Remus starts talking of death.” Virgil admitted. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s ok” Remus waved his hand, dismissing it.</p><p>“Well, let’s go to Virgil’s then.” Roman said, grabbing his coat and keys. He stared at the coat for a few seconds and then at his new wings. He then glanced to Remus. “How did you hide the tentacles?”</p><p>Remus shrugged. “Just will them to go away, or something.”</p><p>“Really helpful.” Roman muttered. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Then opened them. “Nothing? Well, great.”</p><p>“Just, I dunno imagine them disappearing or something?” Remus proposed.</p><p>“Right.” Roman said. He seemed to concentrate for a second.</p><p>The wings disappeared. Roman cheered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They found Janus asleep on Virgil’s room, laying on the floor.</p><p>Remus nudged him with his foot. “Is he… alive?”</p><p>Virgil pushed him away. “Of course he is, that’s what the whole ritual was there for.”</p><p>Logan kneeled to the ground and pushed Janus to lay on his back.</p><p>Janus looked better than he had expected. Yellow scales littered his body, mostly on his left side, were the burnt skin had once been. Apart from that, he didn’t seem to have changed as much, which destroyed Logan’s theory of why he had changed more than the Twins and why the Twins had changed more than Virgil and Patton.</p><p>If Janus had changed as much as he did, it would be because they were closer to the centre of the explosion of light, while Patton and Virgil where in the circle, protected, and the Twins were outside but farther from the centre.</p><p>He shook Janus gently. “Janus. Janus. Wake up.”</p><p>“You sure he ain’t dead?” Remus asked. “The ritual did go shittily, after all.”</p><p>“Shittily isn’t an adverb.” Roman said.</p><p>“It can be if I want it to be.” Remus said.</p><p>Janus groaned, blinking his eyes open. Logan noticed one of them was yellow now.</p><p>“What?” He asked. “Where am I?”</p><p>“Hey, you’re in my roo–” Virgil started saying, before Janus interrupted him screaming. “Shut UP. Yes, we look different, that’s your fault, now stop overreacting.”</p><p>Janus stared at him, then at the others, then at himself. “Scales. Great.” He said, and then grimaced. He sticked out his tongue and stared at it. It was forked. “Snake. Great. Just what I wanted.”</p><p>Logan snickered. “Well, none of us could chose anything, you just got unlucky.” He said. “Come on, get up.”</p><p>He grabbed Janus’s arm and immediately let go when he yelped in pain. And shoved Logan away. With three arms at the same time.</p><p>“Wow, wow, <em>he</em> gets several arms?!” Roman complained. “<em>And</em> pretty scales?! This is so unfair…”</p><p>Virgil elbowed him. “Stop complaining, dramaqueen.”</p><p>Roman pouted.</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes, ignoring his brother and approaching Janus. “Give me your wrist.” He said, crouching in front of him and shoving Logan away.</p><p>Janus eyed him wearily, hesitating before accepting. His extra arms seemed to disappear.</p><p>Remus gently rolled up Janus’s sleeves and held his bloody wrist in place. He stayed like that for a few moments.</p><p>“Is… Is anyone gonna say anything, or…?” Patton whispered, leaning towards Logan.</p><p>Janus pulled back and massaged his hand. He looked at Remus and frowned. “How did you do that?”</p><p>Remus shrugged. “I dunno, I just repeated what I did earlier when I healed my concussion.”</p><p>“Wait, you had a concussion?” Roman asked. “I was worried! You could’ve told me!”</p><p>“For what? To worry you even further?” Remus asked. “I’m fine now, so why bother?”</p><p>“So… Remus can heal people, Virgil has the weird voice amplification thingie…” Patton said. “We all got powers?”</p><p>“It seems so.” Logan said. “Well, now that we are together, we should figuratively tackle the most prominent issue here.”</p><p>“You don’t have to say figuratively.” Virgil said.</p><p>“Shush.” Logan said, and continued with what he was saying. “Our… new appearances. Might be not so warmly welcome as me coming back from the dead.”</p><p>“Honestly I don’t think you coming back from the dead is going to be easy to explain at all.” Virgil said.</p><p>“Ooh!” Roman said, bouncing up and down. “I got an idea!”</p><p>“Oh, god, I’m scared to ask.” Virgil muttered.</p><p>Roman sticked his tongue out at him. He then turned to the others. “Ok, so, if we have cool powers, maybe we can like… hide it? Illusion or something, I dunno.”</p><p>Everyone looked at each other for a moment, expecting someone to do some magic trick that would save everyone. Nothing.</p><p>“Don’t look at me, I did my healing trick. That’s all I’ve got so far.” Remus said.</p><p>Logan sighted, rubbing his temples. “Allow me to try.”</p><p>He closed his eyes, and imagined them all, back to how they were. It was hard imagining Janus, without the injuries he had carried as a ghost, but he tried his best.</p><p>He felt dizzy for a second, almost losing balance. Janus helped him steady himself, and he opened his eyes.</p><p>He stared at his friends, all back to their previous forms. Human. Even Janus.</p><p>“I did not expect that to work.” Logan said.</p><p>“It didn’t.” Janus said. “Your eyes are different. They’re blue now. Not brown.”</p><p>“I think it worked great!” Patton said. “I’m sure no one will notice.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what you think, Pat.” Janus said. “People will notice.”</p><p>“We’ll manage.” Virgil said. “And since when do you get to call him ‘Pat’, huh?”</p><p>“VIRGIL? DID YOU INVITE FRIENDS OVER WITHOUT WARNING AGAIN?” A voice yelled from downstairs.</p><p>Virgil blushed and turned to the door. “WE’LL LEAVE IN A SECOND MOM.” He glanced at his friends, blushing, and gave them a death glare.</p><p>Roman elbowed Patton to stop giggling. He didn’t.</p><p>“Ok, darling, don’t stay up late! You’ve got school tomorrow!” Virgil’s mom shouted back.</p><p>“Wait. School?” Virgil said.</p><p>Logan checked his phone. “It appears to be Sunday again. Eccentric.”</p><p>Janus shrugged. “Weird magic doing weird shit.”</p><p>“I thought you knew what you were doing.” Roman said.</p><p>“I knew. Mostly. I improvised.” Janus said.</p><p>“Ok, normally I would care, but you need to get the fuck out of here.” Virgil said. “And figure out a way for Janus to exist now that he doesn’t have any legal documents.”</p><p>“Fuck you’re right.” Janus said. “I don’t suppose you’ll let me sleep here, will you?”</p><p>“No, we don’t have extra beds.” Virgil said.</p><p>“This was my room.” Janus pointed out. “So it would be an extra bed for you, not for me.”</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes. “I don’t care if it was your room, it’s mine now.”</p><p>“I’d invite you to my place, but my parents don’t like me having over friends they don’t know about…” Patton said.</p><p>“You might come to mine for the night.” Logan said. “I doubt my parents will mind.”</p><p>“You mean you doubt your parents will notice?” Janus said. “I’m not a particular fan of your parents.”</p><p>“Ok, could you please stop implying you’ve seen every aspect of our lifes?” Roman asked. “You’re creeping me out.”</p><p>“Let me think… nope.” Janus said. “Also, <em>that</em> guy? Out of all your options?”</p><p>Roman blushed, letting out a series of offended noises. “How <em>dare</em> you?!” Janus only laughed. “Stop it!”</p><p>“Ok, as much as I enjoy teasing Roman, Imma have to kick y’all out of here.” Virgil said. “I’ve got shit to process, and y’all ain’t helping.”</p><p>“I’ll take a look into getting Janus official documentation.” Patton said. “See ya guys.”</p><p>“See ya losers.” Remus said. “Don’t murder anyone with the new powers.”</p><p>Janus followed Logan home. As he had predicted, Logan’s parents didn’t even notice his presence. It was like being a ghost again. Only now he had to walk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I did not come back to life to do math homework.” Janus complained, looking at the equations in front of him.</p><p>“Well, too bad, this is what you get for making deals with demons.” Virgil said. “Math homework.”</p><p>“I hate you.” Janus said.</p><p>“No you don’t.” Patton said. “Now stop complaining and do your homework.”</p><p>“Or, in other words.” Remus said. “Suffer.”</p><p>“You’re all so dramatic, it’s just maths.” Logan said. “Maths are easy.”</p><p>“Shut up, math gay, you don’t count.” Roman said.</p><p>Janus groaned again, considering the option of just knocking himself out. That way he wouldn’t have to do homework.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Have a snowball! Throw it at someone!</p><p> </p><p>Do not try to summon demons like this at home. Do not.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you want to make me happy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>